cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Danielle Harris
Danielle Harris (1977 - ) Deaths in Film *''Urban Legend (1998)'' (Mixed Culture) [Tosh Guaneri]: Strangled in her dorm room by Rebecca Gayheart; Alicia Witt walks in during the murder, but mistakes the sound of the struggle for sex, and ignores it. Rebecca then cuts Danielle's wrists to make it seem like a suicide. Her body is shown again afterwards when Alicia wakes up the next morning. *''The Black Waters of Echo's Pond (2009)'' [Kathy]: Ran through with a chainsaw by Walker Howard, when James Duval shoves her towards Walker to save himself. This turns out to be a vision that James is having, with the implication that it will come true when the game begins. *''Blood Night: The Night of Mary Hatchet (Blood Night - Die Legende von Mary Hatchet)[[Blood Night: The Legend of Mary Hatchet (2009)| '(2009)]] [Alissa]: Strangled by Nate Dushku. *Halloween II (2009)' [''Annie Brackett]: Fatally beaten and stabbed by Tyler Mane; she dies shortly afterwards in Scout Taylor-Compton's arms. *''Left for Dead (Devil's Night)'' (2007) [Nancy]: Stabbed from behind by a masked man when she confuses another character for being said killer. Blade exits through her solar plexus and is pulled out, leaving her to fall to the ground assumed dead. The body is never shown. *''Cyrus: Mind of a Serial Killer'' (2010) [Maria]: Presumably killed (off-screen) by Brian Krause, shortly after the movie ends; the movie ends with her still alive, but the implication of her fate is strong. *''Stake Land'' (2010) [Belle]: Stabbed in the chest by Connor Paolo as a mercy killing after being tied up and bitten on the neck by vampire Michael Cerveris (her character is pregnant at the time). *''The Victim'' (2011) [Mary]: Neck accidentally snapped by Ryan Honey in the woods, when he loses his temper and turns her head to make her look at him while they're having sex in the woods. *''Fatal Call'' (2012) [Amy Hannison]: Shot to death by Joel Lewis. *''Hatchet III'' (2013) [Marybeth]: Presumably dies after being impaled on a tree branch by Kane Hodder; the film ends with her struggling to breathe. *''Camp Dread'' (2014) [Donlyn]: Hit on the back of the head with a shovel by Eric Roberts. *''See No Evil 2[[See No Evil 2 (2014)| '(2014)]] [Amy]: Stabbed in the chest by Glenn Jacobs; she dies in Kaj-Erik Eriksen's arms. Deaths in Television *Brooklyn South: Tears on My Willow (1998)' [''Willow Mortimer]: Throat slit (off-screen) by an unknown assailant; her body is shown afterwards lying in an alley. (Thanks to Matthew) Deaths in Music Video *''"The Bleeding"'' (2007) (Five Finger Death Punch music video): Commits suicide by hanging herself. Notable connections *Mrs. David Gross. Gallery danielleharris-echospond.jpg|Danielle Harris in The Black Waters of Echo's Pond Category:Actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1977 Births Category:Jewish Category:American actors and actresses Category:Directors Category:Brunettes Category:Pregnant characters Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by cutting Category:Models Category:Voice Actors Category:Child Actors Category:Internet Personalities